vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda
Summary The Legend of Zelda is a popular and consistently acclaimed video game series made by Nintendo. It is the day before the annual Wing Ceremony in Skyloft, a contest promising a higher rank in the local Knight Academy, and a part in the festival, and a young man named Link has a dream about a gigantic dark monster and mysterious spirit. At it's climax, he is awakened by a huge bird called a Loftwing, giving him a letter telling him to meet up with Zelda, his childhood friend and love interest. It is there that he discovers that his rare Crimson Loftwing was taken by local bully Groose and his minions, in an attempt to sabotage Link's chances of winning in this year's festival, and possibly getting with Zelda. In spite of this, Link retrieves his Loftwing, and soundly beats Groose in the fesitval, later joining Zelda in flying around Skyloft. However, as they are flying, a mysterious black tornado suddenly appears and plucks Zelda off of her Loftwing, causing her to fall below the cloud barrier to the surface world. Link receives another vision from the mysterious spirit in his dreams. He comes to and tries to rescue Zelda, but is knocked out by the tornado himself in the process. Link comes to later, and yet again hears voices from the spirit, which is physically manifesting itself at this point as a being named Fi. Fi leads Link to the legendary Goddess Sword, which Link then wields in hope of possibly saving Zelda, and he descends to the surface world, eventually making his way to The Sealed Temple, where he meets an old sage. The sage gives Link hints as to where Zelda is, leading Link to eventually confront Ghirahim, the demon who took Zelda in the first place. After several confrontations with Ghirahim, Link finally finds Zelda at the Temple of Time, but was seperated again because of Ghirahim going on a rampage, forcing Zelda and her guardian Impa to retreat into the Gate of Time. As Ghirhim tries to pursue them, Impa destroys the Gate of Time, blocking him, and once again, Link is seperated from Zelda. Fi instructs Link to seek out the three Sacred Flames to make his sword more powerful, so that he can open the Gate of Time again. After infusing his Goddess Sword with these flames, it becomes the Master Sword, a weapon made specifically to destroy evil beings, and with this blade in hand, Link finds the second Gate of Time, and in turn Zelda. Zelda reveals herself to be the Goddess Hylia in human form, and she is sealed in crystal, leaving Link with the final mission of stomping out Demise, Ghirahim's master, who also turns out to be the monster that Link sees in his dreams. Shortly after, the dormant power in the Master Sword is awakened, and Link sets out on his final mission. After gaining the nesecary elements needed to fight Demise, the Triforces of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, there is one last showdown between Link and Ghirahim, who had just taken Zelda's soul so he could revive Demise, Link wins handily, but not before the ceremony can be completed. The monster of Link's dreams realizes it's true form as the spirit of death and destruction Demise, who challenges Link to a duel, with his life, the Triforce, and the entire world on the line. Link wins a hard fought battle, but in Demise's dying breath, he curses Link and Zelda's descendants to an eternity of battling his spirit. After this, Link and Zelda bring the Skyloft citizens to the surface world, and the kingdom of Hyrule is established. Now this is just how the Legend of Zelda starts, there are an buttload of games after that, that expand upon the lore. The protagonist of the series is always Link, a young man who is destined in most of the games, to save Hyrule from the clutches of the evil thief Ganondorf or his alter-ego, the dark beast Ganon while always saving Princess Zelda, also while meeting a huge cast of enemies and friends alike in his quest. Power of this Verse The Legend of Zelda is pretty powerful. In the lower tiers, mostly occupied by early game bosses, you have a decent array of feats situated in the multi city block to town level region in terms of magical might. The mid tier is comprised of your typical assortment of mid/late game bosses that tend to showcase city level to possibly higher levels of destructive magic. Above them is the high tier comprised of lesser deities tossing around country level to continent level magic. Sitting above them is a collection of monsters and deities that act at least as planetary threats, if not greater. Those wielding the Full Triforce and the Golden Goddesses (who are supposedly Nigh-Omnipotent and Omniscient) reign supreme over the rest of the verse. As far as our main character is concerned, every incarnation of Link exhibits some level of superhuman strength (varying from just being able to shatter decent sized chunks of rock to physically overpowering physical beasts like Ganondorf in close combat... yes this is even without the freaking power bracelets/gauntlets, and often from the start of the freaking game :maybe), possess a varying aptitude for the magical arts (can be near nonexistent to being a decent match for some the higher tiers themselves), and tend to carry often fairly broken swords within the context of his own universe. Durability is often variable, though depending on the incarnation, they often get amped to fairly high levels (be it acquiring stuff like the Red Mail, receiving a general enhancement from a Great Fairy, or a spell/set of armor that increases durability for a time). A few incarnations even have possessed the Full Triforce, and not just a piece of it. Overall, the verse is well above the likes of the HST, with some characters capable of taking it down on their own. Supporters Antvasima Character Profiles The Adventure of Link -Link (Adventure of Link) A Link to the Past -Link (A Link to the Past) Ocarina of Time -Bongo Bongo -King Dodongo -Link (Ocarina of Time) -Morpha -Navi -Phantom Ganon -Volvagia Majora's Mask -Four Giants, The -Link (Majora's Mask) -Majora Oracle of Seasons/Ages -Onox -Veran Four Swords -Link (Four Swords) The Wind Waker -Link (Wind Waker) The Minish Cap -Link (Minish Cap) Twilight Princess -Hero's Shade -Link (Twilight Princess) Skyward Sword -Demise -Ghirahim -Link (Skyward Sword) A Link Between Worlds -Link (A Link Between Worlds) -Yuga Hyrule Warriors -Cia (Hyrule Warriors) -Darunia (Hyrule Warriors) -Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors) -Ghirahim (Hyrule Warriors) -Impa (Hyrule Warriors) -Lana (Hyrule Warriors) -Link (Hyrule Warriors) -Midna (Hyrule Warriors) -Sheik (Hyrule Warriors) -Volga (Hyrule Warriors) -Wizzro (Hyrule Warriors) -Zelda (Hyrule Warriors) Reoccurring Characters -Ganondorf -The Three Golden Goddesses -Twinrova -Vaati Composites -Link(Composite) Weapon Profiles -Four Sword -Fused Shadow -Light Force -Mage's Cap -Master Sword -Triforce, The Category:Verse Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo